


Surprise Visitor (s)

by Joycon_Drift



Series: Stagedorks [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Legend of Zelda Reference, Married!Christine and Jeremy, Original Character(s), Pokemon Reference, Stagedorks, Why isn't there more stagedorks content?, but no graphic stuff, i don' know what this is, platonic Jeremy and Michael, why sleep when you can write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycon_Drift/pseuds/Joycon_Drift
Summary: Early morning bathroom musings and two sorta kinda unexpected visitors make for a pretty interesting day in Christine's life. Sequel to Night Terrors.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Series: Stagedorks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Surprise Visitor (s)

The bathroom light cast a very faint shadow on the floor, but Christine could still see it. She saw everything in this room. Everything. She noticed the curtains moving faintly from the morning breeze. Well, morning isn't exactly the right word for it, Christine thought. More like the 3:39 am breeze. Yep, she saw the clock sitting on the wall. She could read it in the faint light. The light sound of her tapping feet drove her crazy, but she did it anyway. Anything to pass the time in here so she didn't have to think, think about anything, about her AD-HD, wait no, it was ADD, yeah, that was it. She didn't want to have to think about the baby, making it so that she can barely walk, the twins deciding to get in ridiculous fights lately, and Jeremy just always being there -

Great. She had tried not to think about that. Now she feels guilty. She promised him she wouldn't do this anymore. No getting up to slowly go crazy in the bathroom. _Just stay here with me_ , he'd said, _please_?

Well too bad. If Christine wanted to sit in the bathroom, Christine was gonna sit in the freaking bathroom! So what if he had shown her those puppy eyes? The ones she couldn't resist? So what if she'd promised? Christine was 9 months, 2 ½ weeks, and 1 day pregnant. She just wanted this ridiculous baby out of her! She swore that she'd never let this happen again. Nuh uh. Three kids is quite enough for her, thank you very much. If it took lying to Jeremy to keep it that way, fair enough.

Okay, you know what, that really isn't fair to him. It didn't even make sense, now that she thought about it. She should go back to bed. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Why had she done this again anyway? She told Jeremy she wouldn't. Better apologize to him in the morning, she figures. At least this time she only spent 12 minutes, 37 seconds instead of-

Wait, how did she know the time? Was she subconsciously keeping track? That was just creepy. Most of the time ADD was super annoying, but sometimes it had really weird effects, like remembering the exact time of day, despite not seeing a clock in hours, remembering the name of some character in a math problem for some reason, and-

The thoughts came to a halt suddenly. She was confused. Why had they stopped? And why was her underwear wet? Wait. _Wet_? She felt something running down her leg, so she wasn't imagining it. She hadn't peed her pants, that's for sure. Then what- Oh no. Heck no. Not now, body, please! 

She trembled as she tried to stand up, but with a great effort she managed to heave herself up. She stumbled through the doorway, not particularly caring about the noise she was making. This, of course, woke Jeremy up. He sat up sleepily, looking around the room. When he saw her, he frowned.

"Christine, were you in the bathroom again? You promised you wouldn't-"

"Jeremy." He stopped talking, eyes widening. He knew something was up.

"Um, Christine, what's wrong? You're scaring me, why are you swaying? Are you gonna faint?" At this he pulled off the sheets to check on her. Christine was still white as a ghost when she looked up into his face.

"My water just broke."

"..."

The ride to the hospital was not pleasant. Jeremy was freaking out just as much as she was, which wasn't great for her nerves. Still, it was funny to watch Jeremy's petrified face when he ran that red light, even though nobody was around.

The rest was all a blur. How long had it been since she went into labor? 5 hours? 6 hours? Who knows at this point. Her whole existence is just pain.

At 12:26 pm the next day, Christine gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Christine let Jeremy pick a name for her, as long as it wasn't a dorky video game reference. He'd already named one of the twins Ashton, which Christine vaguely knew was a Pokemon reference. She named the other twin William, of course. What kind of Shakespeare fanatic would she be if she hadn't? Anyway, Jeremy wanted to name her Kassidy, which Christine deemed acceptable. ( **A/N Shout out to anyone who gets this video game reference!)**

After Jeremy and Christine had been alone with the baby for a little while, Mr. Heere arrived with the twins to visit. Mr. Heere came in first for a bit to congratulate the parents, then he opened the door to let the twins inside. They came bounding into the room, jostling with each other, seeing who could get to Mommy first.

"Hey, guys," Christine murmured quietly as they jumped into her arms.

"We missed you, mommy," said Ashton. "I woke up and you weren't there, but grandpa was! He was there." He looked at her curiously. "Why were you gone, mommy?"

She ruffled his hair. "I was here with your little sister!"

His eyes brightened. "Really? Where is she? I want to meet her!" The two of them ran over to where Jeremy was standing with Kassidy in his arms. Christine smiled. They had such short attention spans, just like she did. At the moment, they were touching the baby hesitantly, like they were afraid of her.

"Daddy?" William asked, "why is she so wrinkly?"

Jeremy chuckled. "That's just what she looks like right now. You know, you used to look all wrinkly like her."

William looked horrified. "I did?" he whispered. "Yep," said Jeremy, clearly enjoying teasing him. "Why don't you go back home with grandpa now? We'll be home in a bit, as soon as we can."

"But daddy-"

"No buts, Will. We'll be home soon, alright?"

"Yes, daddy." The twins left, looking a little dejected. Christine heard them tell Mr. Heere what Jeremy had said, and their receding footsteps down the hallway. She looked at Jeremy curiously. ”Why'd you send them home? It's not like we were running short on time or anything."

Jeremy checked his phone. "Actually, there was someone else I invited to come here today. If you don't mind, that is."

Christine crossed her arms, amused. "You invited Michael?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Which was when the aforementioned Michael walked into the room. "Jeremy! What's up? I see you got another kid there, haven't you worn out Chrissy yet?"

Jeremy still managed to slap him while holding the baby somehow. Probably because of years of practice. He still grinned back at his friend.

"Thanks for coming, Michael."

"Of course! An opportunity to see baby number three before everyone else? You can count me in!" Christine got up to give Michael a quick hug. He smiled at her.

"How are you holding up, Chrissy? Everything okay?"

She smiled wearily. "I'm good. I just wanna go home and sleep, really."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Michael, there is a reason I asked you to come besides seeing Kassidy."

Christine averted her eyes. This part they had discussed before. Hopefully Michael said yes.

"Will you be her godfather?"

From the look on his face, Michael was not expecting that. A little tear welled up in his eye. "Of course I will. Thank you."

They let Michael stay a little longer after that before they went home. Christine was exhausted. She'd been awake since 3 am, so she's been up for around 12 hours or so. Jeremy was just as tired as she was, judging from the fact that he was sticking his fingers in his eyes to keep awake. When they pulled into the garage, Christine really didn't feel like getting out of the car, like, ever. She just closed her eyes and drifted off. Next to her, Jeremy was doing the same, and behind her, their newborn baby was already fast asleep. _All in all,_ she thought sleepily, _a not too heinous day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Stagedorks content! I don't know why there's so little about this ship, so I'm gonna write about them till my thumbs are sore!


End file.
